So how'd they meet?
by Hydrochloric Cutie
Summary: Supplimental to my story After the Smoke Clears... Charlie meets his new girlfriend when she comes as a lawyor to his dragon reserve... things really do heat up


Charlie Weasley and Samantha Coi

Charlie sat there, rubbing his temples in frustrations. Roger Snod had been injured for being a complete and utter moron. He got too close to a nesting mother and wasn't wearing any protective clothing. There were signs posted everywhere to ensure the safety of all the trainers, but he had been drinking and didn't feel the need to heed the warnings on the signs. Charlie was in his home office, waiting for the ministry appointed lawyer to arrive. *KNOCK*KNOCK*

"It's open!" Charlie said and stood up to greet this new person to the reserve. A very well put together woman walked in the door, and his jaw would have dropped if he hadn't managed to catch it in time. She was wearing a light blue skirt suit, which complimented her tank skin and nearly black hair, but it contrasted her turquoise colored eyes.

"Please, sit down," Charlie indicated the ornate wooden chair across from him. "I'm Charles Weasley, head trainer of this facility. And you are?"

"Samantha Coi," she replied in her American Accent. "I've just transferred to England and they sent me to you for the first case."

"Well, let me be the first to welcome you to Romania," Charlie said, shaking her hand. "If there's anything you need, I'm yours for the next two weeks."

"Just one thing for now," she said. "Where am I staying?"

"Well, the hotel really sucks, so you're welcome to stay here. It'll be much easier to contact me."

"Where, in your office?"

"No, well not really. This is actually located in my home, you've just come in through the professional entrance," he explained.

"Well, I certainly would like for the case to be a simple as possible, so if you wouldn't mind…" she trailed off

"No, not at all, It's not often I get a beautiful witch staying at my house, for any reason," Charlie said, smiling swiftly.

"You're too kind Mr. Weasley," she said.

"Please, that makes me sound old, call me Charlie," he prompted.

"Well then Charlie," Sam smiled roguishly. "You have to call me Sam then."

"Deal, Sam," he said, shaking her hand again.

0o0o0o0o0o0

For the next three days Sam stayed in her room, reading over the reports for the lawsuit, getting the good that she had packed. Charlie came into her room when it was time for dinner on the third day. She was wearing a sweatshirt that went off her shoulders and very short shorts, surrounded on the bed with piles of paperwork.

"Do you want to come out for dinner? I'm making pasta," Charlie asked.

"Nah, I still have all of this to go through," she said. Her stomach growled, which caused her to blush and Charlie to chuckle.

"I think your stomach disagrees with you," he said. "Let me help you off the bed so you don't mess up your paperwork."

"Could you?" she asked sincerely.

"Of course," she said gladly. Charlie walked over to the bed and help out his arms to put on around her back and the other around her legs. With minimal difficulty he lifted her off the bed and held her close to his tones body for a few seconds longer that necessary.

"Um… you can put me down now," Sam managed to croak out. They had just stared at each other.

"Oh yeah, of course," he said as he set her down gently. "I'll just go finish dinner."

Once Charlie left the room, Sam let out a breath she didn't even know she was holding. Truth be told, she thought Charlie was very handsome: his red hair was very dark and dusted in front of his eyes – when it wasn't pulled back for business meetings; his blue eyes were the exact shade of the crystal lake just outside the reserve; his skin was slightly tanned, so his freckles were less pronounced; he wasn't very tall but he was still a few inches taller than her. Overall she thought Charlie was gorgeous; a regular heartthrob.

After a few minutes of collecting himself he thought about Sam: she was very beautiful; she was normally dressed in business suits, which he thought made her look absolutely hot. Now that he saw her in her 'bum' clothes, he knew that she was even better. He always went for the girls who were naturally beautiful, and didn't spend five hours in front of the mirror doing make up and such.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Though they got along fine, when Charlie and Same were in the same room together, you could cut the tension with a knife. Everyone around them noticed and toward the end so did they. Sam interviewed everyone she needed to, and, in the end, she won the case. Roger was relieved of his duties and the reserve wasn't liable to pay for his drunken mistake, he did.

"Sam would you care you have dinner with me tonight? A sort of fair well supper?" Charlie asked.

"I'd love to," she said politely. When she made it to her room, she began to hyperventilate. Sam wanted to make this thing a good-bye with a bang. She put on a mini spandex powder blue dress. She did her hair very simple and put no make-up on, mainly because he had mentioned that he liked her in her natural state. The shoes she wore were to die for: three inch opened toed, stiletto heeled shoes.

Charlie wore his best denims and a pale green dress shirt. He kept his hair very brushed out; just to keep it from poking him in the eyes; he cut it a bit shorter than normal. He was making pasta again, in honor of their first dinner together. His thoughts kept getting him away from the food, nearly causing him to nearly let to food burn. Once he had everything served, he walked up to Sam's room to escort her down to the dining room. *KNOCK, KNOCK*

"Sam, are you ready for dinner?" Charlie asked through the door.

"Be there in a moment!" she called through the door. Charlie leaned against the opposing wall and shoved his hands in his pockets. She opened the door and he gasped. She looked like sex on two legs.

"A—are you r—ready?" she stuttered.

"The question is, my dear, are you?" Charlie asked. Sam nodded her head and accepted Charlie's proffered arm. He led her down to the dining room, and held out her chair for her to sit in. "Here you are ma'am."

"Thank you good sir," she said mockingly. Charlie served up their dinner on the finest china that he possessed. They ate in silence but kept sending flirtatious grins at each other.

"So where in America are you from?" Charlie asked.

"Actually New Jersey, just a small no-where town," she said. "You originally from England?"

"Yeah, a little village outside Devon," Charlie said. "I'm guessing you went to the Salem Institute of Witches?"

"Yeah, where'd you go? Durmstrang?"

"Nah, Hogwarts actually, got out like seven years ago."

"Wow, I thought you were a bit younger than that," she mused. "Not that you look it, but you just have an air of real youthfulness."

They both got up to take the food back over to the sink, and washed it off quickly.

"Well, when did you graduate?" Charlie asked, carefully avoiding asking how old she was.

"Oh, two years ago," she said brightly as they entered back into the dining room.

"So you're only five years younger," he pondered, trying to think how their ages would present to his mother.

"Yeah," she said, quietly tearing herself apart. She liked him but he probably wasn't interested. He was absolutely gorgeous but he probably thought she was very ugly.

"Stop!" Charlie said suddenly. "Stop right there!"

"What?"

"You're probably going to hate me but I know what you're thinking. And you're wrong on both accounts."

"You--? Oh--! Legilimency!?!" she said loudly. "Why?"

"It helps with the dragons," Charlie said in explanation. "But you're wrong. You're gorgeous, first off, and secondly, I hope you're serious when you think you're interested."

"I—I," she stammered. She couldn't make herself form a full sentence. Charlie strode quickly over to her and kissed her full on the mouth. He waited a few seconds, and then pulled away.

"Does that help?" he asked breathlessly. She nodded her head and leaned in to kiss him again. She placed her hands on the back of his neck to draw him closer. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her flush up against his body. She let out a muffled squeak but almost instantly relaxed into his well-muscled body. She couldn't wait to see it. Charlie swept his tongue over her bottom lip, begging for entrance. She allowed him in and it was like an explosion of lust. The warmth enveloped their bodies and they pulled closer to each other.

Charlie broke the kiss to search her mind for regret, but he found none. She looked ashamed that maybe he didn't really like her but merely let him kiss her as placation. But before she could continue further with this train of thought, Charlie's lips were on hers again. He worked his lips hungrily against hers. She took some initiative of her own, pushing him back until he made contact with the wall. His lips broke contact with hers and she thought she's done something wrong, but was reassured she wasn't when he began to nibble her neck. "So you like things rough do you?"

She moaned in response when he bit the juncture of her neck and shoulder. She snuck his tongue out to soothe the area. "That's fine by me," Charlie said huskily. He flipped her around so her back was now against the wall while one of his legs parted hers and pushed lightly at her core, causing her to moan yet again. Charlie continued his assault on her neck, leaving a love bite or two. She felt herself slip down the wall slightly so she tightened the grasp she had on his hair. He growled in the back of this throat and moved his hands from her waist to the back of her thighs. He hoisted her up so she had to wrap her legs around his waist and cling to him for dear life. He shifted his hands to support her better, one under her bottom and one on the back of her neck, drawing her in for another kiss. She moaned again.

"Do you…?" Charlie murmured in her ear, leaving the question up to interpretation.

"Mmm," was the response he got, so he assumed that it was a "yes". He carried her up to his room and laid her carefully on the bed and ran his hands down her legs, leaving goose bumps in his wake and removed her shoes. She surged forward to kiss him and started to nimbly unbutton his dress shirt. He toed off his shoes and socks easily enough before she reached the bottom button. Once she pushed the offending piece of clothing off his shoulders, she ran her manicured nails down his chest. He groaned and pulled her closer to begin pulling her dress off. She stood there in nothing but a white satin thong.

"Oh, sweet Merlin!" he cried.

"Mr. Weasley, I do believe you have too many clothes on," she chided mockingly. He extricated his wand from his jeans and vanished the remainder of their clothes. He also put up a silencing charm and did the contraception charm.

His wand now lay discarded on the end table and he was now lying on top of her, snogging Sam profusely. His hands seemed restless. He cupped her breast, which fit perfectly in his hand. "A—are you…?"

"No," she said huskily. "I want you inside me!"

"No need to tell me twice," Charlie growled and filled her with one quick thrust. They worked together at a furious pace and thanked Merlin for silencing charms. When Sam came and Charlie made them switch positions.

"Get on your hands and knees," he commanded. She nodded enthusiastically and did as she was told. He re-entered her and she cried out. Charlie was deeper in her than he felt was possible. He was hitting that spot in her where she needed him to be. He pounded into her harder than hard, causing the head board to bang up against the wall. It only took a few minutes for Sam to come again and it felt like she was being ripped in half. When her inner walls clamped down on him, he couldn't hold back anymore. Charlie spilled himself into her and all but yelled his release.

Charlie unsheathed himself and collapsed next to her, she turned to snuggle into him. "So tired," she mumbled.

"We'll talk in the morning then," Charlie mumbled back. He gathered her in his arms and they fell asleep.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sam woke early the next morning and left before Charlie woke up but he found a note on her pillow, thanking him for her wonderful visit and saying she was shite the morning after. Charlie wrote her a letter:

'Dear Samantha,

Look, I don't want you to get the wrong impressions of me; I don't normally have one-night stands. I am genuinely interested in you and I would really like to pursue what ever we have further, if you want to. I really care for you.

Hopefully yours,

Charlie Weasley.

PS. Sorry about the legilimency, but you are absolutely gorgeous to me.'


End file.
